Amaranth
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Title from Nightwish but not a songfic A western in someways and not in others. Bakura, a horse trainer, lives off making animals obediant. What happens when he decides that life as a trainer is no longer exciting? He sets out to break every rule there is
1. Trainee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO and suck at humor, so bluntly said, I repeat: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

He could still remember his first horse, a mare, if he could recall correctly, and a gentle one at that. He could still remember the first time he had fallen off.

The saddle had been slick and the lack of horn, for it was an English saddle, was new to him. He had bounced right off on the third stride of the horse's trot and had landed on the ground on his butt. (1)

The fall hadn't been all that painful and the horse had stopped and looked at him, like she was surprised her rider had fallen off. He had laughed and gotten back on.

That mare had been the sweetest one of his horses, all of which held no candle to this new son-of-a-gun's spirit.

Said son-of-a-gun was running around the round-pen like the devil himself were after him; he would then spook at something non-existent on the outside of the corral and turn and strike out in the opposite direction. His black mane and tail flew out behind a lathering and sweaty buckskin body lined with muscle.

The man sat there, admiring his new trainee, the new one to go through the training that many of the city slickers around the town of Dry Ridge called "Horse Boot Camp". He had gone from a young lad to a man and from a horse lover to a horse person to a horse trainer and then combined all three. He had started at 10 and was now working his way to 23 years of age.

He chuckled, "Horse Boot Camp it is!" He then turned the buckskin that had stopped and measuring the amount of sweat on him, there was no doubt he had stopped in utter exhaustion. "There's water in the corner. Training starts tomorrow and if I where you I would rest up! On Rocking Y Ranch we take nothing at second best." With that he left the horse that had calmed down quite a bit and walked through the last waning lights of the day towards his house just a few feet away from the round-pen and the barn.

He sighed as he walked inside the temperature never fluctuating as it was a mild August.

He made his way through the western style home and to the bathroom. He stripped his shirt off and stopped staring at his torso.

He had been through many a fight and it showed with the scars that crisscrossed their way across his chest like so many forgotten rivers of memory. Knife fights, horse kicks, drunken brawls, and gun wounds, he had been through them all. The most prominent scar was one that was shaped in a long swirling form that ran from his left should to his other shoulder and went over the top to run down his chest to stop at his belly button, a knife fight, he had not been the victor.

A tattoo decorated his face and his arm. A wolf ran from his right ear to his nose, jumped over it and lunged at his eye opening its mouth around it and freezing in mid flight. (2)

There was also a Y on a rocker sat on his arm and had two horse heads on the side. (3)

Then he sighed and stripped the rest of his clothes off to enjoy a shower before bed.

The morning saw him at the edge of the round pen again except this time he had a little "encouragement" or what business people liked to call bribes. It was a big lump of sweat grain that stuck on his hand with all the molasses it was weighed down with.

Black tipped ears pricked up and a snort was heard, inwardly laughing the snow white haired boy stood near the fence cocking a defined eyebrow and sporting an infamous smirk that said 'Is it working'.

The horse snorted and tossed its head, insulted.

He rose the other eyebrow to meet the first the look changing from a joking and slightly serious look to a challenging and warning one that said 'We can do this the hard way or we can to this the easy way. I'm offering you the easy…'

The horse didn't listen.

It huffed harder this time and took deliberate steps to put its butt in Bakura's face.

He smirked. Hard way it was.

He hoped over the fence and seemingly ignored the horse that started spazing. He plopped himself right in the middle of the arena, hand always outstretched with the treat on it. (Did you guys think he was going to beat the horse? Naughty Readers!)

Watching the horse, Bakura steeled himself for sleepless nights out in the pen. Horse Boot Camp was not a cake walk be it for trainers or their trainees.

**Two Weeks Later**

Bakura had practically moved into the round pen. He sat there during the day until the sun went down with a new treat everyday and slept outside of the pen in a sleeping bag. He left only when meals and water for him and his horse became a necessity and even then he ate all his meals by the round pen after fixing it inside.

The horse had learned in about a day that running and going haywire all over the place was not the answer but it had taken him until about a week ago to finally break out of his not interested façade.

Today he felt that he had made real progress with the fact that the horse had actually came up, albeit hesitantly to snatch the treat away from his hand.

The horse had then come by later that day before he retired to his temporary camp outside the pen and sniffed his hand for more and had let Bakura reach out to stroke the gelding before he had trotted off, indignant by Bakura's lack of treat.

Bakura had chuckled and then settled down for a good sleep before tomorrow. The egg shell stepping with the horse had gone well and now he was going to be quick about it. Training was going to become second nature for horse and man. The work had only just begun.

**Foot Notes:**

This actually happened to me, on top of my horse (a gelding named Hershey) He was so sweet! Alas, we sold him to someone who will actually use him, because I don't ride anymore. (theme inspired by a fic called "Wild Aces")

I actually had this in a story I was writing. I thought it would be an AWESOME tattoo, though I don't think you can actually get them on your face.

The tattoo ideas for this came from a fic called "Boy Next Door" by Myoki. It is absolutely fantabulous! (that was lame-the fantabulous thing-, sorry)

**Authors Note:** I don't really know how to train a horse, though my mom watches (and sometimes I do too) Parelli and Chris Cox and Craig Cameron, so I know a slow approach is important…blah blah blah, but I wrote this how I felt it should be written,

Hope you enjoyed!

**Review Please!** Or Bakura will come to your house and do um….uh…Something bad! Yeah! If you do though, he will come to your house and bring you cookies! And Ryou! (I'm warning you though, you shouldn't touch his hikari…*shudders*…I remember the last person that did that.)

- run-for-your-life-hikari


	2. Outta Town

Bakura dropped the light English saddle onto the fence and hoped over with a treat in hand and a leather halter in the other.

The horse came up for the treat but he didn't even know what hit him when he stared down his long nose, over the rope snuggly resting there, and at Bakura who looked proud of himself. The horse snorted and if he had been human it would have sounded like a little kid's huff when being caught at the cookie jar.

Bakura tugged a little on the lead rope and the horse dug in his heels. Bakura scowled all traces of pride wiped from his face, "You may be one jumpy son-of-a-bitch but you sure as hell are broke to halter."

Bakura gave a sharper tug and the horse followed prancing and pulling on the lead rope as a thoroughbred horse does in all its high bred and high strung glory.

Shaking his head in laughter Bakura pulled the horse up to the fence and Bolin tied him.

Bakura picked the saddle up from the fence and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Yep, I don't have to do any halter work with you, thank god, and I still get to do my favorite part, the saddle breaking."

Bakura set the saddle down on the horse gently cinching the thing tightly and waiting for a reaction. He got one immediately.

The horse was scared half out of his mind that something was on his back and tried pulling back on the fence. The Bolin knot released instantly and the horse bucked.

Bakura watched until the horse was pooped and was now standing quietly by Bakura wanting to be as close as possible to the only other "herd" member.

Bakura cooed (A/n: OMR! Bakura the infamous tomb robber cooed! It's the apocalypse! Sorry, back to the story!) and treat in hand began the process of showing the horse that the saddle wasn't as scary as the horse thought it was.

**Another Two Weeks**

Bakura was ready; he had worked his butt of with that green broke skittish horse, gentle and firm methods taking all his concentration but now that son-of-a-gun was ride able, the bells and whistles in place.

It was time to drop his former career as a horse trainer, as he had decided long ago. A horse trainer job just brought in money until he was ready to leave and with the new trainee in his graduating stages, Bakura thought him highly promising.

Once packed Bakura looked out to where the buckskin was doing his impression of a race horse, kicking his heels up in the chilly weather that winter had brought about.

He had been waiting so long for a horse that was worthy of the road and to play the part of his significant other, this was it, the graduation was next and the stop after that would be an outlaw's town. Their journey was only beginning to unfold, Bakura was sure that his and his horse's future would be greater than that of a trainer or even a regular outlaw.

Grabbing his duffel bag and shoving a Stetson hat over his white mane he grabbed his English hunter saddle and loaded an all too eager horse up with gear.

Bakura patted the horse's withers heartily and whispered to the gelding, "Well this is it, graduation time," Bakura grunted as he pulled the cinch tight, the horse eager, "Your name is now Tanz, let's work hard together buddy." With that Bakura swung himself onto the still prancing horse and reigned Tanz in. "Whoa, shh," Bakura said in a soothingly low voice, "We gotta make it through town first buddy, and then I'll let ya go. You'll have free reign but ya gotta wait." (1)

The horse calmed very little but he didn't pull too hard as Bakura walked, more like pranced, Tanz through town. Some whistles were heard from fellow horse trainers as they watched the well muscled horse, fine specimen that he was, prance lifting his hooves high and tossing his mane.

Bakura smirked as him and Tanz reached the end of town with a group of admirers following and one spoke out, "That the new trainee, Bakura?"

"Not a trainee anymore, more like graduate!" Bakura beamed in pride smirk going wide, "Wanna see how he runs?" The horse's ears tilted back, listening to his rider.

The eyes of the spectators went wide, a fully trained horse by Bakura was something to see, and by the way this one was built they could see he was a runner.

Bakura took the silence as a yes and leaned forward whispering in Tanz's ears, "Let her budge," and then the reigns were slackened and Tanz bolted forward putting his hind quarters beneath him and propelling himself forward.(2)

Next stop, an outlaw town.

**Foot Notes: **

Incase you missed the point, graduation is when, for Bakura, a horse gets its name. Did you notice that before he just called him horse, son-of-a-gun, and son-of-a-bitch? Yeah, well that's it.

I couldn't resist! Hidalgo is a GREAT movie! I suggest you watch it (if you're a horse lover).

**Author's Notes:** Tanz means "Dance" in German. I know this might be boring so SORRY! TT I just couldn't help but to write this fic! It was just begging to be written. *mutters* -stupid plot bunnies-

Anyways, yeah, I know, short, but that is how I write so yeah….

**Review!!!! NOW!!!! Dieing! D-i-e-i-n-g….die….ugh………Review! So I don't have to die! **

- Run-for-your-life-hikari


	3. Outlaw

Hooves hit the forest path heavily and left prints as he raced to get away. The mare underneath him was lathering, her sides heaving. He urged her on through the thick mud and through the trees.

He had to get away. They were after him.

Hoof beats where heard in the distance and in his extreme panic he kicked the already fading horse frantically.

She was fading and fading fast. She wouldn't make it in time to safety with him and he knew that as the hoof beats got louder.

He cursed himself out for buying a sprinter, he knew he should have gotten that thoroughbred long distance runner at that illegal auction and now he was going to pay his life for his mistake.

The sprinter mare made a good breeding horse, if need be though, he reasoned with himself. She was perfect for quick getaways and a hell of a sweet horse. If the pursuers caught him and his horse, she would be perfectly fine.

Yami cursed himself again, all this over one card game. Stupid arrogance, it had picked the wrong guys to win against this time and they were out for his blood.

He saw a creek and even though he loved his horse dearly, he knew she would be better off with the people behind them than with running in the mud that would sooner or later trip her up and send her to the ground useless. (1)

Yami removed the pack on the back of his English hunter saddle and patted his horse's neck as he slid off.

The horse whinnied, "Shhh, girl. Himmlisch, those people behind us will take good care of you, your master has got to go. I'm sorry." (2)

The horse's ears flicked back and forth and as if understanding what he said she shook out her mane and cocked one leg.

"Good girl, Himmlisch. Maybe I'll see you again," and with that Yami stepped into the cool water, sack thrown on back, and swam across the river and running off into the brush on the other side before the angry people on horseback could come around the bend.

Bakura was out of town in a flash with some whoops and hollering chasing after him. Everyone in town had admired his handy work.

Tanz had slowed to a walk about a mile from the town walking in a slow and relaxed manner having spent all of his energy speeding out of the town and the two, rider and horse, were one in the evening afternoon as silence played like a never ending song.

Three miles from the first walking point, Bakura and Tanz had made it to what looked to be the edge of a river but the dense brush on the side prevented the white haired cowboy and buckskin horse from refreshing themselves.

They continued down the river following the brush and looking for breaks where they could get through when they heard rustling in the bushes.

Tanz jumped about a foot in the air and to the right fives times that.

Bakura who had never come unseated, those more than ten years working with untrained horses not going to waste, he reined the jumpy thing in.

A tri colored head and crimson eyes came out first and was followed by a body that got caught and tripped making the man fall on his face.

Bakura laughed hard out loud almost making his horse jump again but keeping his hold tight and secure.

The man, still on the ground, lifted his head and spit out some dirt, glaring.

Bakura laughed harder.

He managed to choke it though and complete one full sentence before bursting into more laughter at the look of shock he got, "Pharaoh? What the hell are you doing here?"

Yami pulled himself off the ground and stood dusting himself off and managed to compose his face, "I could ask you the same thing Bakura."

This stopped Bakura's laughs altogether as he stared into crimson orbs much like his own and frowned noticing something amiss, "Pharaoh, where are the rest? I thought you never went anywhere without the rest of the outlaws."

Yami's face reddened in embarrassment and it clicked for the one astride.

"Got caught did you?" He burst into a booming laugh again, "Lost your horse to them this time too. What kind was it this time? Long distance or sprinter? How much he cost? Was he even finished yet?"

Yami glared, flush slowly fading, "She," he corrected, "was a sprinter. Got her at that illegal auction back in Harbor Town. Cost me a good lot of money that one did. Yeah she was finished, had a name too, it was Himmlisch."

Bakura took off his hat and smoothed the hair underneath before replacing it, loosening up on the reins of his horse, as Tanz had become comfortable now with the stranger.

"That good huh?" Bakura's mirth was gone and his look sympathized with Yami, "Celestial? Sprinter? Those are good but you gotta learn, man. The long distance always pays off. You can teach them to sprint later." (3)

Yami smirked at humbling the cowboy, "Nah, that's alright. She is in good hands now. I would have accidentally twisted her leg anyways," he grimaced, "I wouldn't have wanted that."

Bakura gave a silent nod.

Silence reigned for a minute and then Yami broke it, "Come with me to the next town?"

Bakura nodded, "Sure thing, I was getting out of my old one for a new outlaw life anyways," here he grinned at Yami's shock and patted his horse, "Got my graduate Tanz here and town life was pretty boring. So if I come with you will you let me join the gang?"

Yami thought about it and looked at the ground for a moment before looking up and shrugging his shoulders, "Sure, why not? I mean we wanted you to join in the first place, so this is just like joining late."

Bakura was grateful, to tell the truth he hadn't known how he was going to start off. This was good. He smiled at his old friend, eyes dancing in mirth once again, "You walk though."

They both enjoyed a laugh on their way to the next town.

**Foot Notes: **

I mean like when she fell she would have broken her leg and this is a cool fact I learned: horses have such little blood flow in their legs that if they break them then it can't heal quickly and most of the time wont heal completely so you most of the time euthanize or put down a horse that has broken his/her leg.

Himmlisch means Celestial in German. In case you haven't noticed I am making German the main horse naming language cause I like German! Whoooo!

I'm not sure if you can teach a long distance horse to sprint but in here you can. You can build up speed…they jump out of that gate fast enough in horse racing. A mile is a long way to run, so Tanz is a long distance horse.

**Author's Note: **I am continuing this with what look like short chapters, but this is probably the most I've written consecutively for a story so I hope you enjoy!

**Review!** I need you to review because I want your opinion. You can review even if your not a member! So do it!


	4. Stupid Sign

The most noticeable thing that registered for Bakura was the boot to the backside but the most noticeable thing to Yami was hitting the ground.

They had gotten kicked out of the bar. Literally.

Yami got up grumbling and rubbing his butt. He looked around for Bakura, "Bakura?" He heard a grunt from below him and crimson eyes glared at him. _Oh…_ He quickly scrambled off of the white haired man and helped him up which earned Yami a reluctant, "Thank You," from Bakura.

They looked around together.

The town was old and decrepit. The bar was the one place besides the brothels, a general store, and hotels that wasn't boarded over and closed down. The town was nothing to sniff at though, because what it lacked in accommodations it made up for in attitude.

This town was an Outlaw town.

"Where _are_ the rest of the gang anyways, Yami?" Bakura stared critically at Yami as he untied Tanz from the post outside of the bar.

"I left them in Hark County," Yami lazily looked in each compass rose direction and then plodded to the east.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"An hour on horseback," Bakura looked pointedly at Yami who was currently horseless.

"I know!" Yami flushed in embarrassment at his predicament but then calmed down seemingly remembering something, "Got money on you?"

Bakura fished through his pack, reaching up to his horse to do so (he was walking on the ground beside him) and produced a good sized amount of cash. Yami swiped it from his hand.

"Hey!"

"Thanks Bakura," Yami said in a mocking tone of sweet, "This will go to my horse funds. There is an illegal sale barn a couple of minutes from here." Yami waved the wad of bills in the man's face.

Bakura snorted, sounding somewhat like Tanz, and rolled his eyes.

**Illegal Horse Sale Operation Ran by Outlaws**

The sign was big and red and the letters were in bold and in lime green.

Bakura laughed hard. He had probably laughed on this one adventure more than in his whole entire life before hand.

Yami just shook his head and sported an expression that said, 'How stupid can someone be?'

Bakura and Yami walked in through the rusty old barn doors and were immediately bombarded with noise.

Lining two long aisles were horse stalls left and right. All in all, in the old abandoned barn, there must have been over thirty horses.

The horses ranged from classy thoroughbreds, possibly stolen, to Shetland ponies for those who couldn't afford to buy somewhere else for their kid's first horse.

Owners were by the stalls calling out to people in the aisles and when one came to talk they downloaded everything they knew about the horse and its needs and perks. You had to give the outlaws credit, most if not all of them, were honest to death. They wouldn't lie to anyone unless it was to save one of their own.

Bakura walked in with his horse, Tanz, behind him because even though a thief and outlaw weren't ones to lie and they respected boundaries, some wouldn't be afraid to steal a prize horse from beneath other outlaw's noses.

He had housed outlaws in his days as a horse trainer trying to form connections for when he was going to leave on his adventure but after three horses went missing he watched much more closely to his house occupant's movements. He lost no more horses after that.

Bakura figured carefulness was better than regretful ness but people flocked to his horse and started asking to buy the fellow.

Poor Bakura got caught in the flow as Yami strode past each stall giving a quick but efficient once over to each horse. He stopped at a stall.

He pointed to the dappled grey inside. She had her foot cocked up and had a look in her far apart eyes that managed to look bored, tired, and condescending all at once.

"Is she finished? Sprinter or long distance? Fast? Breed? Sire? Dam? How much?" Yami rattled off half finished questions rapidly.

Un putt-off the owner by the stall, an old man with a Stetson over his hair like most in the barn, replied with answers just as swift, "Sprinter and near fastest thing on this side of the world as far as I'm concerned. Got her from Kentucky where she was a race horse. Thoroughbred. Sire was Clear Water's Reflection and Run Faster Skippy was her Dam. She is not finished, meaning no name, here we just call her mare. She costs half of whatever you got there in your pockets."

Yami nodded, all business, "I'll take her."

Half the wad of bills was shoved in the old man's hand and a leather halter was placed in Yami's.

Yami walked out the door leading the lithe mare and motioned for a preoccupied Bakura to follow him.

Bakura was fighting off the crowd and leading his prancing horse out of the barn doors brandishing his Stetson like a weapon.

"Phew, that was like one of them brothels, people trying to get their claws in you all the time," he shuddered and looked over to Yami who was silently leading the new mare a little bit farther away from the barn and stopping to look at Bakura.

"Yeah," Yami nodded absently.

Bakura shook his head in pity and then asked, "how about the new mare?"

Yami's full attention was on Bakura and his eyes lit up with childish glee, "She's great, ain't she? Dappled gray, pretty little thing," he patted her affectionately, "I just gotta put a saddle on 'er and name 'er cuz she is almost done with her training. She just ain't finished. Ready to go?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Where you goin' to get the saddle baka?"

Yami grinned like an idiot and then pulled a loaded hunter saddle and bridle out from behind him like in the old cartoons with the over sized mallet. Bakura just gaped as Yami set the saddle on the horse's withers and cinched her up.

He then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You, my dear, shall now be called Ruhe." Yami looked at a still shocked Bakura, "We better get going and see the others," he prompted as he clambered into the saddle. (1)

Bakura broke out of his stupor, grinned at his crazy friend, and swung into the saddle above prancing hooves.

"Let's go!" They yelled in unison and they sped off farther to the east.

**Foot notes: **

Wow the only one this time. Anyways, Ruhe means Calm in German!

**Author's note:** not much of one this time, but I am writing the next chappie like right now because it's just coming to me, sorry about not updating my other fics! Also you can review even if you aren't logged in or you can even do it without an account! Amazing!

**Reviewing is like eating, You Have To Do It**!

And **Panguins-in-America-Oh my **thanks for the alert, but some feedback would be nice! Ne? Please???


	5. Short Intermissions and Bars

The two riders galloped from the barn and headed on their way down the trail. The mud was less here due to the fact that the rain hadn't reached this far and they could push their horses to the brink of speed.

Yami had started in front for the first two turns in the road but his horse was getting winded and she started to drop back losing speed.

When Bakura caught up with the two he scolded Yami, "I told you not to get the sprinters! They fade faster than the distance at full gallop!" And with that Bakura's horse started gaining a monumental lead, the other dropping back into a trot and then an exhausted walk.

Bakura pulled up on Tanz when he could no longer see Yami behind him and considering the fact that he was on a straight trail that ran pretty far down, that was saying something. Tanz danced underneath Bakura making him bounce in his seat.

Bakura chuckled making the horse snort in indignation that his rider thought it funny that they were no longer running. "You sure do own up to your name there pal."

Suddenly a blur of dappled grey and black, mahogany, and blonde flashed by, "The best thing about sprinters," it was carrying out behind the blur, "is the second wind!" (1)

Yami and Ruhe flew around the curve up ahead and the dancing of Tanz became more jostling. Bakura threw his head up and laughed kicking his horse and letting the prancing feet extend into a heart pounding canter.

**Next Town**

Tanz and Ruhe stood lathered and exhausted. This was their rest time between the walking that Yami and Bakura did to cool them down.

The four of them had just thundered into town which was filled with more pine trees than any of the quartet thought possible.

The funny thing about Tanz was that he danced when a saddle was on him but when it was off and he was tied, he stood still like a forty year old mare. And now untacked and tied like the specifications, he was absolutely relaxed flicking absentmindedly at flies.

The two men who owned the horses were on the porch of the bar. Yami was leaning against a post watching and waiting for something and Bakura was seated on the edge watching his mood changed horse with a lazy smile.

The only warning came with the sound of hooves and a muttered sentence from Yami, "Here they are."

Before coherent thought was possible Bakura was launched backwards by a heavy body and was being hugged.

Bakura just sat there until it hit him like what had just hit him, it was Marik.

Bakura struggled to get up with the mass of human being still hugging him breathless. He saw Seto getting off of Teufel who was standing next to a very happy and whinnying Engel.

Teufel watched carefully as his rider got off and then when he was sure his rider was safe, kicked out at Engel who sidestepped still giving the horsy equivalent of a beaming smile.

Marik sighed and called out to the mare, "Engel! Get over here before Teufel has your hide." The mare responded immediately by bounding over to her rider.

Her furry side was pulled up right beside Marik and despite himself, he grinned and stroked the soft white hair surrounded by sorrel spots.

The rest of the group laughed and Seto walked up tieing Teufel on the far end of the hitching post so as to not kick anymore of the horses.

He slapped Bakura heartily on the back and then moved to Yami and did the same, "Nice to see you guys. We got a job down south in Harbor," he nodded to the bar, "a couple of rounds and I'll tell you all you need to know."

The gang of three with the new member sidled inside while one overly happy horse, one calm like the dead horse, a horse with the demeanor of an army sergeant, and a horse that could move his feet faster than any stood tied to the posts outside. (2)

**Foot Notes: **

1: It is a trait in a racehorse that after they use up their initial energy and drop back they can suddenly spring forward with another burst and a renewed need to be faster.

2: In case you didn't grasp that the three members are: Seto, Marik, and Yami, and the new one is Bakura. The horses in order with the sentence are: Engel, Ruhe, Teufel, and Tanz. Their names are supposed to indicate their mannerisms and a name is supposed to bind rider to horse, so if you buy one 'finished' or already named the bond is very small.

**Author's Notes: **I noticed that the numbers weren't showing up in the earlier chapters under foot notes so I changed the way I wrote them, hope it works. In the earlier chapters though it just goes down the list 1, 2, 3, and so on because I don't know how to change them, sorry! Yeah, I know, quite a short chapter, but I wanted to toy around with it and leave you all with a cliff hanger!! Muahahaha! Sorry but the next chapter will probably come soon so don't fret! Those who read my other stories don't kill me! I just need inspiration….The **REVIEW** button is down there, if you would be so kind….


End file.
